Persia
Persia is the Primera Espada Of G's Arrancar Appearance Persia's hair is blue and his eyes are red. Since the Espada are allowed to wear their own clothes, Persia wears a suit which shows his six-pack. His hair covers one eye. Personality Persia has a lot of mood-swings. His one and only target is Shinjitsu Makito, the current captain-commander of DarkNight's Gotei 13. He is dull and mature, the opposite of Shinjitsu. He thinks of emotions as stuff you will throw away if you don't like it. His student is Malocchio and he tends to comment on how Gorrión would never beat Malocchio with his kind of attitude. History Death Persia used to be Shinjitsu's best friend. One day, a Menos came and killed the others, leaving only him and Shinjitsu. He saw Shinjitsu die due to an accident caused by the Menos. Meeting With Aizen After his experience, he didn't care about relationships or emotions. He only cared about himself. People were gossiping about Persia being possessed as he did not use to be like that, however, Persia just went up to those people who said that and told them that he is not possessed . Persia bumped into Aizen while buying food. He did not bother to say sorry. That was when Aizen begun watching him. Aizen constantly talked to him and eventually, Aizen became his first 'friend' in years. Hueco Mundo After Aizen told Persia that he can get stronger just by following him, Persia did. He was turned into a hollow. He was told to rip off his mask and so he did. He then became an Arrancar. Aizen lead Persia to the Menos Forest and told him to kill as many Menos as he can for 30 minutes. Aizen was impressed by the fact that Persia was able to kill about 700 Menos easily. Away From Hueco Mundo Persia told Aizen that he was temporary leaving Hueco Mundo due to some things he needed to take care of and he went away. Persia encountered a lot of Shinigami but he killed them all. He was wondering what happened to Shinjitsu and whether he is in Rukongai. Visitation Of Rukongai Persia saw his other friends in Rukongai and asked them whether they've seen Shinjitsu. He was totally shocked when he found out that Shinjitsu had became a Shinigami. Wanting to fight Shinjitsu, Persia trained even harder. His identity was eventually realized, causing him to flee from Rukongai. Return To Hueco Mundo After finding out Shinjitsu is a shinigami, he found out that Shinjitsu is a captain of the Gotei 13. He went back to Hueco Mundo as Aizen was preparing to fight the Gotei 13, knowing that Shinjitsu would be there, Persia went. Aizen's Death After the big fight with the Gotei 13, Aizen's son, G, Killed Aizen. Persia helped G to kill Aizen and so, he became the Primera Espada in G's Arrancar. Plot (coming soon) Powers and Abilities Sonido Master: (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") is a technique used by Arrancar which allows them to move at extreme speeds, making it highly similar to the Hohō (or Flash Steps as they are called in the English Dub) that Shinigami use. While somewhat similar to Hohō, Sonído appears to be more instinctual than Hohō, requiring no previous knowledge to perform. Sonído makes a booming or static sound. Cero: Persia is seen using Cero from his fingers with very destructive power. He can shoot many cero at once without his reiatsu decreasing. The force of Persia's blast is enough to severely injure Hitsuke as seen in their match. :*'Gran Rey Cero': Persia has the most powerful Gran Ray Cero in the current Espada. As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this, Persia isn't allowed to use Gran Ray Cero unless he really needs it. Persia is able to use the Gran Ray Cero without any procedure needed. :*'Reybola': Persia is able to use this by synergizing Gran Rey Cero and Bala. The way of firing a Reybola is just charging it in one hand. However, this way of using Reybola will damage Persia's arm severely which is why Persia uses Reybola by charging a Bala and a Gran Rey Cero at the same time and mix them together. Bala: '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Persia's bala is green. '''Hierro: (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin") is an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryokucondenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. High-Speed Regeneration: Persia can regenerate any part of himself except his organs. Garganta:'' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity")'' 'is how Arrancars and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It is primarily used by Hollow and Arrancar. Crazy Spiritual Power: Persia has frozen many people even just releasing a bit of his reiatsu. Because of its power, Persia doesn't use his reiatsu unless he really needs it. Zanpakuto *'Ressurección: Colmillos Del Tiburón Maldito' (くそシャーク牙, Fangs Of The Cursed Shark) is the name of Persia's Resurrección. In his Ressurección, he has sharp teeth and his hands turn all bone like. His hair is white and he has the eyes of a killer. He wears a glove which has spikes towards the top. :Ressurección Special Abilities: In his Ressurección, Persia is able to fire Gran Ray Cero simultaneously with little effort. He has the personality of a shark when in Ressurección. He uses Reiatsu based attacks with additional enhanced attacks. It also gives him the ability to synergize attacks on the spot. :*'Enhanced Reybola': Persia is now able to fire Reybola simultaneously, dealing a great amount of damage. If he charges a really powerful Reybola, it is capable to destroying a whole forest of trees. :*'Enhanced Gran Ray Cero': His Gran Ray Cero is also improved greatly. Without much effort, he could fire this continuously. The strength of his Gran Ray Cero in Ressurección is enough to destroy a whole lane of house. :*'Reynido': Combining his Reybola and Sonido, he is able to create a technique where he fires a Reybola from all directions whilst using Sonido to be fast enough. Trivia *Persia calls Shinjitsu 'Shin' *Persia has fought Shinjitsu a few times but keeps on losing. Quotes *I will beat him one day, I just don't know when. *(To Shinjitsu while fleeing) Trust me, Shin, I will beat you one day! And when I do, you will be the one fleeing. .